Cursed Treasure
" " is the eight episode in the fourth season of Escape the Night. It premiered on the 21st of August, and is currently only available with Youtube Premium. Episode Summary "X marks the spot. The YouTubers uncover a treasure map with the location of the next key, but dangerous pirates are hot on their trail. They have to brave Pirates' Bay to find the missing pieces, but only the most pirate-worthy among them will avoid death in this exhibit." Episode Plot The remaining four put the sixth key into the vault, and right as they do so, a pirate flag descends from the roof. Four pirates run into the room, and start to treathen the guests with their weapons. The guests run away, and hide from the pirates. Right as they leave, Jezebel walks into the room, holding a knife to Colleen Ballinger's throat. After talking to the guests, they promise Jezabelle they aren't working with Rorik. To keep the promise, Joey Graceffa must swear on a "pirate's boat". As he does so, Jezabelle lets Colleen go. As a mark of the truce, Jezebel puts the pirate's ring on Colleen's finger. The guests team up with Jezabelle, and head on out to the Carribean Exhibit. Once there, the guests discover a face of a baby doll, it contains holes in the back. The guests figure that they must use the head as a key, and Alex Wassabi quickly finds the spot where they must use the face on. They turn the face, and a hole appears in the wall. Rosanna Pansino puts her hand inside, and her hand gets stuck. As it happens, a bag falls from the ceiling, telling the guests they triggered the booby trap. The cabin will fill with poisonous gas once the last bag falls from the ceiling, only if the guests haven't "balanced" things out. Around the room are scales, and the guests quickly get to work. Under the scales are clues, telling the guests what items they need to use to balance the scales out. The guests quickly get to work, and balance all scales. A chest opens, and it contains a note, telling them that the map has been torn to pieces, and that the only way to uncover it is by "spilling grog". The guests find the bottle of grog, and spll it over a letter. Rosanna is then freed from the trap, with a pirate's ring on her finger. The letter that Bretman Rock spelt grog over now contains a note, telling the guests to head to Pirates' Bay, and stack 5 skulls in a straight line, on each floating dock. Jezbel leads the guests to Pirates' bay, where they discover Rodrik and his 3 comrades. They try to sneak past the Pirates, but falsely alarm them instead. Alex, Bretman and Joey get on a canoe, while Colleen and Rosanna are captured and tied up. Two of the pirates head after the guys who start collecting the skulls, while the girls remain tied up. The girls grab an empty bottle of alcohol, and smash it on the woman pirates' head, causing her to collapse. They take the key off of her, and free themself. Meanwhile, the men put the first 5 skulls on the dock. At the same moment, the women discover a box with a padlock on it. They discover the code, and enter it, opening the box and giving them a part of the map. The boys discover that they didn't put the skulls in order, so they redo the skulls, and it opens a chest. The guests paddle their canoe towards the chest, and grab another part of the map. Jezbel and Rorik battle it out, and Jezbel is pushed into the river. The guests return to the Carribean exhibit to uncover the treasure. Once there, they discover that they must put objects in order to open the treasure. They place them in order, and open the treasure. As soon as they do so, the Pirates run into the room. Rorik and Jezbel settle their debt, but instead do it by making up. Jezbel goes against the guest's backs, and betrays them. Rorik tells the guests that they must undertake the Pirates' test to see if they are worthy enough. As they have proven themself by receiving the Pirates' ring, Colleen and Rosanna are safe from elimination. Alex, Bretman and Joey must undergo the Pirates' test, with the loser dying. In the challenge, the 3 must roll a barrel to a certain point, stop, then chug a glass of beer, return the barrel to it's original spot. Once doing that, they must take aim with their slingshot, and break one bottle. For the final step, they must get in a canoe, row to the dock, grab a Jolly Roger, and return to the Pirates. With ease, Bretman finishes first, shortly followed by Joey. Alex is then publicly executed by being shot by the Pirates, much to Jezbel's dismay. The rest of the guests return to the lounge, and put the next key in. Right as they do so, Dinosaurs start walking around the Museum... Cast Starring *Joey Graceffa as the Savant. *Bretman Rock as the Playboy. *Colleen Ballinger as the Duchess. *Alex Wassabi as the Aviator. *Rosanna Pansino as the Socialite. Co-Starring *Eva Augustina as the Sorceress. Guest Starring *Casey Malone as Jezebel. *Richard Sharrah as Rorik. Trivia * is the third Episode to have a race competition, following Full Moon Slaughter and Wicked Witches. **Ironically, all are the eight Episodes of their seasons.